The Fourth Shard
by Zexion12
Summary: As You Know There Are Three Pieces Of The Triforce, The Triforce Of Power Wisdom, And Courage. But What About The Fourth Shard? Follow Light As He Tries To Cope With The Mysterious Shard. (Please Read&Review&Suscribe)


Triforce

How often do you find stories about the fourth shard? I've looked and haven't found a single fanfic about the fourth shard. I know it doesn't exist but what if it did? Hopefully you'll enjoy this fic just as much I enjoyed writing it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

I walked across the big field, my face buried in the map I held in my hands. If this map was correct then Hyrule castle should be straight ahead. I looked around and smiled once I saw the large castle, its spires reaching into the sky. I finally made it after several days of traveling. I made it to Hyrule castle! My mother would feel so proud of me right now. It's a shame she couldn't be here to see the glorious castle with me. My mother died a couple days before I went on my adventure. She's the whole reason why I traveled here.

On her death bed she told me to head to Hyrule, find Princess Zelda, and show her my hand. If I did, she'd take care of me without question. The Goddesses had blessed me when I was just a baby. They gave me the fourth shard of the Triforce. I don't really know much about the Triforce but my mother explained that it's a very powerful object. If it falls into the wrong hands it can cause the destruction of the world.

My mother was a very wise woman and knew a great deal about Hyrule and its traditions. I always wondered how she knew so much about the Triforce. If I asked her, she'd only smile with a wink. "That's for me to know" she would always say.

I should introduce myself to you. My name's Light King. I've recently turned sixteen, I'm seventy inches tall, and I have long black spiky hair that sticks in every direction. I have mysterious gray eyes, and a fair white skin complexion.

I gulped as I walked over the bridge that would lead into the town of Hyrule. I pushed the tall wooden double doors wide enough so I could slip through and stepped into the town. My mouth dropped at what I saw. Everything and everyone looked busy and livid, just as my mother said they would. I was engrossed with the sights around me, the women gossiping on the side, the kids playing around with each other, and people going on with their exciting lives.

There was something about this place that seemed familiar, as if I've been here before. I knew that was impossible since I've never been to Hyrule until now My mother rarely let me leave the house due to her knowing of the Goddess' blessing. She would always remind me that a power like mine should be kept away from prying eyes. I resented her for that because I hated being stuck in the house. An adventurous spirit had engulfed me. I wanted to do things that would help me see the world. If it wasn't for this Triforce blessing I could have had a normal childhood.

I heaved a sigh and made my way to the center of the town. Right in the center of the nearby plaza was a large fountain, water gushing from it in short light spurts. I looked around and smiled once I saw the large staircase which led up to Hyrule castle. I sucked up all my courage and made my way over to it, beginning to ascend the steps.

I made it to the top and came up to a small bridge with long wooden planks. It led me to large metal doors with guard on each side. My heart leaped to my throat as I made my way to the door. The guards wore menacing armor and it clinked as they turned to look at me. They pointed their spears at me, suspicion in their eyes as I halted.

The first guard barked, "State your business with the royal family or begone!"

I gulped. "I'm here to see Princess Zelda."

The second guard shook his head. "The Princess isn't seeing visitors today. Come back another time, boy."

I felt frustration stem in me. I came too far now to have two guards just turn me away. I needed to see Princess Zelda. "You don't understand. I have to see her today. It depends on my life. I know she can help me with this problem I have. My mother explained to me about how the princess would take me in without question if I told her. You must let me see he princess. I'll only keep coming back to question you two again if you deny me access."

The guards exchanged looks with one another and their weapons lowered. They narrowed their eyes at me and then shrugged.

The first guard cleared his throat. "Fine then. You don't appear harmful to the royal family. Follow us."

I sighed in relief as they pushed open the large metal doors and beckoned for me to follow. A courtyard rushed into my vision, lavished in greenery. Trees waved in the slight wind, their leaves whistling. Birds flew overhead and an exhale of awe came from me. Everything looked so new and full of life.

We continued to the castle doors and the guards pushed them open, leading me inside. We ascended a royal wrap-around staircase that led to the top of the Castle. I assumed that's where the throne room resided. A harsh wind whipped across my face as we stepped out into the open air and I wondered whose bright idea it was to have a throne room on the roof of the castle.

A we walked up the large steps a throne hall encompassed us, stained glass windows of the Goddesses lining the room. Four massive chandeliers hung overhead as we reached the top step, their lights sending shards of light all around. A wine-red rug lined the aisle and it swallowed the sounds of our footsteps. I felt excited once I saw Princess Zelda sitting in her throne, the Triforce symbol resting above her.

She noticed us advance and her eyes narrowed at me as she sat straight with authority. She looked beautiful with her long hair flowing down her back and her lithe figure. Her robes rustled as she looked at the guards.

Once we reached Zelda the first guard bowed and said, "I'm sorry for the interruption, Princess, but this boy here claimed he must meet you. He said if he didn't it would be his life."

Zelda nodded, her forehead bunched in thought. "If that's all then you may leave us alone."

They nodded and left. Princess Zelda waited until their figures disappeared from the throne hall before she asked, "First off, why don't you tell me your name?"

"My name is Light King." I felt nervous then, being alone with the prestigious princess in all of Hyrule. I didn't want to sound like a bumbling idiot to her.

"How may I help you, Light?"

"I'm supposed to show you this."

I raised my left hand, my palm facing me, and balled my hand into a fist, revealing the yellow triangle-shaped mark on my hand. Her eyes widened as the symbol brightened the throne room with a yellow light. Once the light died, the Triforce symbol on her hand glowed through her white glove.

The princess gasped and took my hand into hers, inspecting the symbol. "That's impossible! You have the fourth piece of the triforce!"

"You know about the fourth piece?"

"Very little. I always thought of it as a myth."

She stood and walked to a small bookshelf, where she picked up an old tome book. She came back over and began to pace as she flipped through the pages.

Princess Zelda looked frustrated. "There isn't much known about the fourth shard, seeing that many philosophers believe it's a myth."

I felt confused. "Why's that?"

"There are three pieces of the Triforce: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Each is represented by the three goddesses: Farore, Naryu, and Din. If a fourth shard does indeed exist, then a fourth Goddess has to exist as well."

"Do you know who the fourth Goddess is?"

"There were many speculations that I was the fourth Goddess, however that wouldn't add up since I carry the Triforce of Wisdom."

"What's the book you have?"

"My ancestors have written this tome. I refer to it from time to time if something stumps me. This book speaks of the fourth shard or, as it's known, the Ultimate Triforce."

I cocked my head. "The Ultimate Triforce?"

"The Ultimate Triforce is believed to contain all the powers of the other three pieces, making it one whole Triforce in itself. The Goddesses created the Ultimate Triforce first. Seeing that it was too dangerous for mankind to handle, they locked it away created the three individual pieces in its place."

"So all the Goddesses created it?"

"They combined their power and created it. The power of the Ultimate Triforce is godlike and can cause worldwide mayhem if it falls in the wrong hands."

"Then why would they bless me with it? Why not you or possibly Link?"

"The Goddesses couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. They made it so only a person with a pure heart can wield the Ultimate Triforce. It looks into the future and sees if it will become corrupted by the darkness. Once it finds the right person it will bind itself to him or her, creating an inseparable bond."

"Still, that doesn't explain why it picked me. Anyone in the royal family could be a perfect choice."

Zelda looked saddened then. "At one point I was corrupted by darkness and Link was as well. Both times the corruption formed from Ganondorf. If he gets his hands on the Ultimate Triforce Hyrule and the rest of the world will be doomed."

I asked, "Ganondorf is dead, isn't he?"

Zelda looked away from me, avoiding me question. Her eyes lowered.

I arched a brow at her, knowing she wanted to hide the truth. "He died when Link killed him, right princess? You can tell me the truth."

She looked at me again, shaking her head. "Worshipers of Ganondorf resurrected him from the dead."

My eyes widened. "How's that possible?"

"They used very old and powerful black magic."

"That was powerful enough to resurrect him?"

She nodded. "The spell they used is actually forbidden. I have no clue where they could have gotten it from."

"Maybe they took it from Ganondorf's castle."

Zelda looked in deep thought. "It's possible. Ganondorf's known for having things like that." Then she peered at me. "Where's your family, Light? It'll be best if they come here as well since you've become involved in this."

I grimaced, feeling pained. "I have no recollection of my father. My mother was all I had and she passed several days ago."

A look of sadness ran over the princess's face. She came and pulled me into a motherly embrace. I felt surprised and eased into her arms. I haven't been embraced since my mother died. The affectionate gesture conjured fresh memories of her to the surface, which caused my eyes to well. I clutched Zelda tight, not wanting to cry in front of her.

She rubbed my back and, after a few minutes, drew away. "What was your mother's name? I'll make sure she has a funeral."

I smiled somewhat as I answered, "Melissa King."

She looked at me.

I felt uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"My father had a sister named Melissa. She went missing many years ago."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

She nodded as she reached into the small pocket of her robes and pulled out a paper. It turned out to be a photo as she handed it to me. My eyes widened as I saw the people in the picture. It was a family picture of a younger Zelda, her father, and Melissa. The Melissa in the picture was indeed my mother. Even though she looked younger I still knew my parent when I saw her.

I looked at Zelda. "That's her."

"That would explain why she's been missing for so long. But why? Has she ever told you of her royal roots?"

"My mom told me she left her old life because the Goddesses had a special plan for her."

Zelda nodded. "That makes sense. The Goddesses wanted your mother to make you the carrier of the Ultimate Triforce."

"That would make us blood cousins, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll have someone retrieve your mother's body so we can give her a proper funeral."

She turned around and called, "Guards!"

Two new guards came into the throne room and headed to the princess. They bowed in front of her and asked, "You called, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to take Light here to one of our guest rooms. Afterward please send a letter to Link telling him I need to see him immediately. I have another job for you but that can wait until you get back."

They nodded and I walked over to the guards.

Zelda flashed me a smile. "I'll check on you later, Light."

I nodded and waved goodbye as I followed the guards out of the throne and back inside the castle.

* * *

Alright you guys hope you like this chapter, took me forever to finally finish it but I'm glad that it's done. Hopefully you guys like this story so far, so just leave a review telling me what you think of it so far and what you would want to see happen and if you would want to see any romances happen here. Please Review&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Blessed

-Zexion12


End file.
